


Mistaken Identity

by Pellaaearien



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Bad Wolf makes an appearance, Deckerstar implied, Gen, Lucifer is intrigued, Ten x Rose implied, The truth about Krop Tor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pellaaearien/pseuds/Pellaaearien
Summary: The Doctor and Rose pay a visit to a certain club owner after their misadventures on an impossible planet.





	Mistaken Identity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Letters_from_the_TARDIS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letters_from_the_TARDIS/gifts).



> Fandoms collide. I've wanted to do something like this for a while now. Presented without apology.

“There’s nothing coming out?” Zach asked anxiously through the intercom as the Doctor and Ida examined the pit they’d found.

“No, no sign of the Beast,” the Doctor confirmed.

“It said Satan,” Rose chimed in like she couldn’t help herself.

“Can’t be,” the Doctor said confidently. “I’ve met him. He runs a nightclub in Los Angeles.”

_Later..._

“Ah, hello again. It’s ‘Doctor’ now, isn’t it?”

Rose stared at the charming, handsome man in the really nice suit warily, though the Doctor seemed unconcerned. She couldn’t get the sight of Toby’s red eyes out of her head, and that awful voice... This man’s voice seemed pleasant enough, but there was something...

“Yes,” the Doctor replied, “and I’d appreciate it if you didn’t mention...”

“Ah, say no more.” The (supposedly real) Devil acquiesced easily, turning to the bar to pour himself a fifth of bourbon. “I can certainly sympathize with harbouring little fondness for one’s given name, after all.”

He turned back to face them, leaning casually against the bar as he sipped. It was a pose that Rose was used to seeing the Doctor assume in the galley as he waited for tea to steep, but there the similarities ended. The man in front of her exuded inherent danger, like a panther coiled to strike, his smile the filigree on the dagger as it slid between your ribs.

Opposite him, the Doctor in his ratty plimsolls and worn suit looked painfully out of place on the gleaming dance floor, but he matched the handsome Devil stare for stare, with a presence of his own, not diminished in the slightest by Lucifer’s overwhelming charisma.

“We ran into someone claiming to be you,” the Doctor drawled, shoving his hands in his pockets, his coat twisting around him as he meandered lazily around, ostensibly examining the piano in the centre of the room. Rose stayed where she was, torn between wanting to stay close to the Doctor and not wanting to draw attention to herself. “Krop Tor, round abouts the forty-second century. Know anything about that?”

Lucifer drained his drink like it was water, grinning disarmingly as he swallowed. “Oh, whoops! That was one of mine.” He clasped his hands together. “One of the big boys who Fell alongside me and went a little funny, poor deluded fool. Thanks for taking care of him. I couldn’t exactly do it myself, he was loyal to me after all.” He poured himself another shot.

The Doctor arched an eyebrow. “So you were the one who set up the black hole? The trap?”

“My dear Doctor,” the Devil said, wafting the alcohol under his nose. “Have you forgotten who put the stars in the sky in the first place?” He appeared to lose interest in the conversation, eyes cutting over suddenly to Rose, who froze, feeling uncomfortably like a deer in headlights.

“My, my,” he murmured, his voice taking on a subtle cast that Rose didn’t like at all. She didn’t miss how the Doctor started slowly moving back towards her. “Aren’t you just _gorgeous_.” Lucifer took another sip of his drink, regarding her. She couldn’t seem to look away from his eyes. “Such a little enigma you are. I can see why you like her, Doctor.” His grin widened, showing more white teeth. “Absolutely delectable.”

“Lucifer...” the Doctor said warningly, but the Devil ignored him, setting his tumbler down decisively on the bar.

“What _have_ you been up to, my charming little flower?” He stalked towards her, Rose still frozen to the spot as the Doctor kept edging closer. “You’ve seen so much of my Father’s creation. What could you possibly desire-”

“Lucifer!” The Doctor’s voice rang through the bar, though the Devil didn’t break eye contact. “I wouldn’t, if I were you. Rose is... special.”

“But that’s exactly what’s so fascinating.” Lucifer tilted his head in a very non-human manner, undeterred. “You’re unique, my dear. What you’ve seen...”

“She doesn’t remember any of that,” the Doctor said urgently, stepping between them and breaking their connection at last. Lucifer met his eyes politely, as though he hadn’t just been eyeing her as a hunter regards his prey, and she tried not to cower behind the Doctor’s height.

“Ah, but it’s all still there,” Lucifer purred, standing his ground. “Beneath the surface, I can just catch a glimpse...” He craned his neck so he could meet Rose’s eyes again around the Doctor’s body.

“How about it, love?” he asked, still looking like the cat who got the cream. “I’ll show you mine, you show me yours?” For the briefest of moments, his eyes flashed crimson, and Rose stumbled back, having visions of fire breath and black symbols across a white face...

“Stop it!” the Doctor snapped, and Lucifer backed down, looking genuinely apologetic.

“Forgive me, my dear,” he said, nodding to Rose. “I got a bit carried away. So much power! But you, Doctor...” The sly grin spread like an oil slick across his face again, but the Doctor just shook his head.

“My desires haven’t changed since the last time we crossed paths, Lucifer,” he said firmly. “Nor has my answer.”

Lucifer’s grin deepened into a smirk as he looked pointedly between the two of them. “Is that so?” he inquired lightly. “Are you quite certain, Doctor?” He didn’t move, didn’t do anything at all, but the Doctor inhaled sharply like he was in pain. Rose clenched her fists. “These mortals... They expire so swiftly, don’t they?” She could see the Doctor starting to shake.

“ _Leave him alone!”_ Her voice cracked like a whip as she spoke for the first time since they’d arrived. There was a flash of gold in the mirror over the bar that was gone before she could get a good look.

The Devil chuckled lightly, turning back to retrieve his drink from the bar and taking his overbearing aura with him. When he faced them again, he looked almost... impressed.

“Right you are my dear, and once again I must ask you to accept my apologies. I seem to have misplaced my manners today.” He inclined his head to her in a tiny bow. “The two of you are just so _captivating_...” He ran his tongue along the inside of his teeth, regarding them.

The Doctor wound his fingers through Rose’s, who was breathing hard like she’d just run a mile. He squeezed her hand, smiling down at her as she looked up at him. He turned his attention back to Lucifer.

“Well, we must be off. We just came here to inform you of our little adventure. Wouldn’t want to take up any more of your valuable time.”

“Quite right,” Lucifer replied, rubbing his hands together briefly as he put his drink down on the bar. “Lovely to see you as always, Doctor, and a pleasure to meet you, Rose.” He smiled winningly at Rose, who just nodded shortly.

At that moment, the three of them heard footsteps on the stairs, and Rose watched as Lucifer gravitated towards their owner, demeanour changing completely, night to day. “Detective!” he exclaimed, delighted. The Doctor’s eyebrow arched.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Lucifer,” a female voice with an American accent said from behind them, and Rose turned to see a striking blond woman with the most gorgeous blue eyes she’d ever seen crossing her arms as she stopped just short of them. “I didn’t realize you had company.”

“Oh, never fear, they were just leaving,” Lucifer said at once, jumping almost eagerly to pull out a second glass and pour a shot into both.

“Yup! Don't mind us!” the Doctor agreed, but he didn’t move right away, instead looking intently at Lucifer. “I might’ve guessed,” he said lightly. “What’s that they say about glass houses?”

For the briefest of moments, Lucifer met the Doctor’s eyes and Rose saw the flash of understanding pass between them, these two ancient beings.

Lucifer waved a hand as he poured with the other. “Yes, well. Takes one to know one.” He stoppered the bottle, nodding to the Doctor. “See you in another century or so... or maybe a touch sooner, hm?” He indicated Rose with another nod, and the Doctor stiffened almost imperceptibly.

“I wouldn’t count on it,” he forced out through gritted teeth, as the other woman looked on, perplexed.

It suddenly occurred to Rose that as much as she struggled to wrap her head around the age gap between herself and the Doctor, the Devil dwarfed that by most of the existence of time.

Her mind sufficiently boggled, she followed easily beside the Doctor as he led the way past the woman and out of the club into the bright California sunshine.

They both took a deep breath, looking at each other.

“Well, that went about as well as I thought it would,” the Doctor sighed, and Rose frowned.

“Is he always like that?” she asked, still shaken from the encounter.

“More or less,” the Doctor admitted, shrugging. “Although...” His voice trailed away, and Rose thought about the woman and the way Lucifer had reacted when she’d entered.

“I didn’t realise he’d be so interested in you, I’d have prepared you better. I’m sorry,” the Doctor continued.

“It’s all right, Doctor,” Rose told him. “We just beat the Devil again, yeah?”

The Doctor threw back his head and laughed before grabbing her arm.

“Come on then, Rose Tyler, we’re in California - let’s hit the beach!”

 


End file.
